Always a Big Time Rush
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: LA isn't how the boys left it. Gustavo is working with girls? Katie is friends with them? Kendall/OC maybe Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to state that I do not own Big Time Rush...but I wish I did. I do not own any thing but the characters I make up like-**

**The group-****Always**

**Allie Connelly-16-5'6-Auburn hair and brown eyes-Sings and plays guitar, writes most of her and Lena's songs. Also loves to dance...**

**Lena Walker-16-5'5-brunette hair with fun colored hair extras and blue eyes (Picture Jade from Victorious) She sings and plays guitar but does NOT dance!**

**Allie and Lena are best friends from Wisconsin who were discovered by one of Griffen's talent scouts. **

**They have been in LA and at the Palm Woods for the pass 5 weeks. They arrived about a week after the guys left for thier tour.**

**The story starts in Season 2 episode 1-Welcome Back Big Time-with one change...Jo and Kendall decided to just be friends, she is now in Scotland filming a movie.**

_**And Action!**_

_"__Oh yes!" "There's no place like home!" Logan yells. "Hey guys! Big Time Rush is Back!" James shouts into the room. That's when the guys realize...they don't reconize any one. "Who are all these people?" Carlos ask. "It's fall...that means the new kids have arrived with new dreams...Whooo!" Mr. Bitters says and walks away. All of a sudden their teacher, Miss Collins, appears out of no where! "Welcome back!...You've missed 3 weeks of school! You are behind on your book reports, All your math homework, and your science projects. And...they are all due...TOMORROW!" she says and walks away._

"Huh?" Carlos says. "What?" James shouts. "How?" James askes. "Ok! No body panic!" Kendall says trying to calm every one down. "Kendall...even You can't fix this!" James shouts. "Oh...but I have a plan!" says Kendall.

"Mom! We need help! Now! PLEASE?" Kendall shouts as he and the guys ran to their apartment. "Hi Boys! Welcome home!...Wait what did you break now?" Mrs. Knight sighs. She loved her son in fact she called all four boys her sons but some times she wanted to strange them all herself. "We have 3 weeks worth of homework to do by tomorrow..." James says. "And I am starting to Frick out!" Logan shouts and throws his hands up. Katie and Mrs. Knight at each other and sigh. "Katie...I think we are going to need reinforcements." Mrs. Knight says as she sees the piles of homework. "Will you go ask the girls?" she adds. Katie just sighs, "So much for movie night." Katie puffs as she walks pass the guys. "Ok...lets see what we've got." Mrs. Knight says as she walks to the kitchen table. "Who is Katie getting?" Carlos ask as he sits down. "She went to get..." before Mrs. Knight could finish Katie walks in with 2 girls. 2 teenage, hot looking girls. "What's up Mama Rush?" asks a girl with auburn hair. "Yeah...Katie says its an emergency!" says the brunette. "Thank you girls for coming! The guys need help!" says Mr. Knight. That's when the girls reliazed the guys at the table, with thir mouths hanging open. The auburn girl smiles, "Hi! I'm Allie and this is Lena." she says as she points to the girl to her right. Lena just waves. "You guys must be Big Time Rush?" Allie says with a smile. All of the guys jump up at the same time. "I'm James!" he says as he takes Allie's hand. "I'm Carlos!" Carlos says shaking Lena's. "Logan!" Logan says taking Allie's hand from James. "And I'm Kendall!" Kendall states shaking Lena and then Allie's hand. Allie couldn't help but stare at Kendall. "He is so much cutier in person." she thinks to herself.

After the introductions were taken care of Allie that it was time to find out what was going on. "So...what's the problem?" Allie asks looking around. Mrs. Knight sighs, "I guess...the boys decided not to do their homework while on tour." she says pointing to the 3 huge piles of paper and cardboard. Both Allie and Lena's eyes popped. "Oh boy!" Lena states. "Ooook then...hmmm...what do you guys have to do?" Allie ask. "Math, Science projects, and book reports." Logan says starting to panic all over again. "Ok...Breath! Allie? Any ideas?" Mrs. Knight asks. "Hmmm...I'll take book reports. Lena Math, Mama Rush and Katie Science projects. Logan, you're with me!" Allie says grabbing Logan to the couch. "Kendall, you're with us!" Mrs. Knight says as she walks into the kitchen. "I guess you 2 are with me." Lena says opening up the math book for James and Carlos.

"Ok...so what books have you read resently?" Allie asks as she and Logan sit down. "Eyewitness Travel Top 10 Washington, D.C.!" Logan says with a nod. "Hmmm...heard of the Eyewitness Travel Top 10...but I haven't read the Washington D.C. one." she says with smile. "Ok but what chapter books have you read resently?" Allie asked. Logan paled. "Logan doesn't read chapter books, he thinks they're a waste of time." Kendall says as he sits at the counter with his mom and sister. "A waste of time huh? Well that's what we had to do for the book reports...so I repeat, what's the most resent chapter book you have read?" Allie asks again looking at Logan. Logan pales even more. "Ok then...come with me." Allie states as she grabs Logan's arm and leads him to the door. "Where are we going?" Logan asks. "To the library!" Allie says smiling. "We have No Time for the library!" Logan says starting to drag his feet. Allie stops and smiles, "Not that library, me and Lena's library!" she says and starts to walk again. All of the guys are looking at her now. "What? I love books!" she says with a coy smile as she and Logan walk out the door.

"Welcome to the Always library!" Allie says as she opens up her and Lena's apartment door. Logan's jaw drops. Ever wall in the living room was covered in shelves and full of books. Logan kept blinking his eyes over and over again. Allie laughs, "Sorry, their not going to disapper!" she says as she goes over to one of the shelves. She grabs a book, "I worked at Borders before Lena and I came here, and I got a 25% discount." she states as she hands him the book. Logan looks down, "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief?" he reads. "Hey I think I might have read this!" he states. "Good! I was hoping for that answer!" Allie says as she looks at the shelves again. "Look over there on the left, that's the action books. I'll look in my western section!" Allie says as she goes over to the window shelves. "You have different sections?" Logan ask as he contuies to look at the books infront of him. "How else would I be able to find what I need?" Allie states with a smirk.

"So how long have you known the girls?" Kendall asks his mom as he looks that his computer for science project ideas making sure to keep his voice low so Lena didn't hear. Mrs. Knight smiles, "They moved in about a week after you guys went on tour." she says as she looks in the fridge for snacks. Kendall nodds his head. "So...how old are they?" he adds still looking at the computer. Katie rolls her eyes, "While they're both 16 and live on their own, so that means they're responible and would not be interested in any of you!" she shouts. Kendall rolls his eyes. "Look! your science project!" she adds as she points to the screen.

Allie and Logan walk back into apartment an hour later. "It took you that long to just find books?" Carlos asks with a laugh. "Nope! Got a full book report done!" Logan says as he sits back on the couch. "She's good!" James says as he looks at Allie. Allie just smiles and sits with Logan.

"Ok. So how's Math going?" Allie asks Lena a while later. "I think they're almost done." Lena says. "Good! Logan is almost done too!" Allie states. "Kendall?" she asks. "He's almost done too!" Katie answers for him. "What time is it?' Lena asks. "Almost 4." Mrs. Knight says with a sigh. "Allie and I can only stay till 10. We have to be at the studio by 7:30 tomorrow." Lena says with a sigh. "What studio? You ladies actresses?" James asks Lena. "Nope...guitarist/singers." Lena says looking down at James' paper. "You guys play guitar?" "You sing?" the guys asks all together. "Yeap, remember when I said Welcome to the Always Library? That's me and Lena's group name. Always." Allie says looking at Logan. "Who are you ladies working with?" Carlos ask. "Gustavo Rocque." Lena says. "What?" "How?" "Why?" "When?" the guys all shout. Allie and Lena smile. "One of Griffen's talent scouts found us about 6 weeks ago, flew us out here, and 3 weeks ago we started working with Gustavo." Allie says leaning back in to the couch. "But he was on tour with us." Logan says. "But he left for a while to take care of some thing." Kendall says finally realizing where Gustavo went. Allie smiles at him. "I guess we're..." she starts. "That some thing." Lena finishs for her with a laugh.

**Ok? So what do you think so far? I don't know if Mrs. Knight and Katie went on tour with the guys or not so I made it so they didn't. I wanted Katie to make some friends. And the whole "Mama Rush" thing I wanted to girls to have their own thing with Mrs. Knight, they are teenage girls on their own and they need some one to look out for them, plus they need their own nickname for her. I'll explain more in the next chapter.**

**I really hope you guys like it so far! PLEASE! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do Not own BTR or any of the other characters just the ones that I make up. Like Allie and Lena.**

"Math is done!" Carlos crys out as he shuts his book. "I'm done too!" James crys out. "Almost done here." Kendall shouts. "Done!" Logan shouts as he high fives Allie. Just then some thing started to beep. "What is that?" James asks looking around. "It's my alarm." Allie says pointing her watch. "It's 5 already?" Lena ask. "I guess..." Allie says starting to pat her pockets. "Shot! I think I left my meter in our apartment." she says as she walks to the door. "Logan; you and Kendall are with Lena next. James Science and Carlos come with me to look at books." Allie shouts over her shoulder. The boys look at each other but did as they were told. "Meter?" asks James as he sits that the counter. Katie looks at Lena. "They'll find out any way..." Lena says and sighs, "Allie has type 2 diabetes. So she has to check her blood sugars on a regular bases." she says like its the most common thing in the world. James and Kendall look at Logan. "It means her isn't making or processing enough insulin..." Logan starts to say. Lena holds up her hand to stop him, "What it means is she has to check her blood, some what eat right and excerise. Other then that she's health!" She adds. "How long has she had it?" James asks trying not to sound like he felt bad for Allie. "Sense I was 9, it's actully how we met." Allie says with a smiles as she and Carlos walk back into the room. "So you took them for me huh?" Allie asks. Lena just shrugs. "My sugars are at 185!" Carlos cries out with cheer. Allie just shacks her head and smiles. "He wanted to try it after I checked mine." she says as they sit on the couch to work on book reports. "And yours?" Lena asks pointing at Allie. Allie smiles, "140...Mom!" Allie says. "Good!" Lena says opening the Math book for Kendall and Logan. "Is it at good?" Kendall asks. Allie nods for head, "For my height and weight it is...when it gets to 200 or so then we panic!" she says. "I'll start dinner. You should eat some thing soon." Mama Rush says getting Mac and Cheese out. Allie smiles at her.

20 mins later...

"Dinner!" Mama Rush yells as she puts bowls and forks on table. Everyone grabs a sit. Allie ended up on Logan's right, then Katie, Carlos, James, Mama Rush, Lena, and then Kendall who was on Logan's left. "So Katie says you guys live on your own?" James says as he grabs the bowl of Mac and Cheese. Allie nods, "My father is in the military and stationed over in Iraq, my mom wanted to come with us but my little brother didn't, he wanted to be with his friends, so Mom made me promise to call every day and said she trusted us...or rathe Lena here...to keep me in line." Allie says smiling at her best friend. "And my mom is in the military...so she couldn't come and my dad has his own practice so...here we are...2 young girls living on our own!" Lena says grinning right back. "Though it does help that my Mom met Mama Rush here...I think she felt more comfortable leaving us after that." Allie says smiling at Mama Rush. Mama Rush smiles back, "Well it worked out for me too. Katie finally made friends that aren't crazy car stealing teenage girls in 10 year olds bodies..." Mama Rush says with a sigh. "Hey you wanted me to hang out with her...Not me!" Katie yells. The boys burst out laughing at that. "We still don't fully understand that story," Lena says looking at the boys. "We don't either and we were here!" Logan says. "So what's up with Mama Rush nickname? We call her Mama Knight..." James askes Lena. Lena smiles at Mama Rush and then at Allie. "Ask her...she's the one that came up with it." Lena says tilting her head towards Allie. Allie just smiles, "Well...I was in the lobby with my guitar and this person just runs right into me..." she starts. "I was not going that fast..." Mama Rush says interrupting. "I had a bruise for a week!" Allie shouts but with a smile. "Don't bruises lasts longer on diabeticats?" Logan says interrupting. "Not the point!" Allie says looking at him. "Any way..." Lena says with a smile. "Any way...After Mama Rush runs in to me, I really look at her and realize that she is Kendall's mom. I shout You're Mama Rush. She looks at me like I'm crazy." Allie says with a smile. "I did not!" Mama Rush says with a smirk. "Did too! (sigh) After she looks at me weirdly then I say you're BTR's mom...so you're Mama Rush. Plus watching 4 boys, no wonder you move so fast and are always in a rush!" Allie says looking triumphant.

So what do you think? I wanted the guys to kind of get to know the girl a little bit more and explain why the girl are on their own...Hope you like it! Please review!

Oh and abou the diabetes thing...I do not have it but my best friend and my grandfather do...and I love how they are both out living life and loving every min. of it...they are 2 of the strongest people I know!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BTR! I wish I did though! I also do not own the songs ****Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down or ****Raise your glass by Pink...**

"Ok...back to work guys." Lena says as she grabs her plate. "Do we have to?" Carlos ask trying to work the puppy eyes. "Sorry buddy. I invented the puppy eyes. They don't work on me." Allie says with a smile as she grabs her plate too. "It's true...she even got Gustavo to give us the day off today. Kelly was impressed." Lena says with a smile and then burst out laughing when the guys' jaws drop. "I was there too. She even puts my puppy eye look to shame!" Katie says as she too grabs her plate. The guys continue to stare at Allie. "Ok...Ok enough of this. You 4 have homework to complete and you only get Lena and I for a few more hours. Let's get a move on!" Allie yells as she goes back to the couch. "Carlos? Let's go!" she adds. Carlos quickly grabs he's plate and drops it the sink then runs to the couch. "Ok. Kendall, Logan Math time!" Lena shouts. "James, computer now!" Kate yells. The rest of the guys run to their stations. All thinking the same thing, "I really wouldn't want to be on these girls' bad side."

**A few hours later...**

_"If I go crazy then will you still, Call me Superman, If I'm alive and well, will you be, There holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with..." _the guys all jumped when they hear Allie shirk and dive for her phone. "Papa?...hey! how are you?..." she says into the phone. Lena mouths to her, "Tell him hi!" Allie nods her head, "Hold on Papa...Sorry Carlos I'll be back in a few k?" she says as she walks around the couch. Carlos just nods his head. "Carlos...Papa...as in Mama Rush's boys...they're back from their tour...Just helping them out on some homework that needs to be done..." she says in the phone as she walks out the door. "Papa?" James asks as the door closes behind Allie. "Thats what Allie calls her dad. I wonder why he's calling her...normally he sky scaps and on Thursdays...it's only Tuesday..." Lena says to no one really. "Maybe he is going on a mission?" Katie asks. "Great...if he is she's going to be a buddle full of neves." Lena states as she goes back to the table to sit with Kendall and Logan. "What does her dad do over there?" Carlos asks walking over to the table, the bookreport forgotten. "Allie doesn't really know...no one does...Not even Marc, that's her dad, he just follows orders and some times the orders are dangerous. That's why when he calls or sky scaps Allie will drop any thing and every thing to talk to him. She and Gustavo got into a fight when we first started because of it." Lena states and shrugs. "She fought Gustavo?" James asks in aw. "Gustavo tells us that we have to leave our phones here at the apartment so we have no distractions where we're recording..." Lena starts. "Allie flat out says No! Don't think so!" Katie adds. "I swear they went at it for like a hour!" Lena says. "Finally she shouts. My dad is over in Iraq...he goes on crazy ass missions and I never know when that will happen. So I Will be keeping my phone with me at all times...if you don't like it...TO DANG BAD!" Katie says with a smile. "That's when I think Katie fell in love!" Mama Rush says laughing. Katie just looks at her mom, "She stood up to him...it was impressive! These guys..." Katie says with a point at the guys, "Don't have any backbone...she did and still does...it's impressive." she adds as all the guys shout, "Hey!" "We have backbone!" James yells. "Yeah..when it comes to hot chicks...well some of you do any way..." Katie says with a shrug. "Hey...what is that suppose to mean?" Carlos asks. Just then Allie comes back in and she wasn't smiling. "Hey...every thing ok?" Lena asks going over to her. "Yeah...no...huh...I hate that he can't tell me any thing...just says, "_Don't worry I'll be careful_." Like that takes care of my worry..." Allie says as Lena's arms rap around her. Just then Lena's phone goes off. "_Right right, turn off the lights, We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the deal, yo? I love when it's all too much..." _"That's Kelly's ring tone." Lena says going over to her phone. "Hey Kelly...yeah she's with me...no we're over at Big Time Rush's apartment...helping out with school work...he wants us there at what time?...huh she is So not going to like this..." Lena looks over at Allie. "Yeah we'll be there...yeah ok we'll be ready. Ok bye." Lena says hanging up the phone. "What am I not going to like?" Allie asks point blank. Lena shrugs and says, "Time change, Griffin want to see us at 6 am tomorrow for a meeting..." "Great!" Allie shouts. Katie looks at the boys, "She is So not a morning person!" she whispers. After a while every one went back to their stations.

**...a bit later...**

"Done!" Carlos shouts. "Just 1 more problem!" Kendall states. "Just let me finish writing this sentence..." James adds. "All done here!" Logan adds shutting his book. "Huh...well I hate to say this guys but I think Allie and I should call it a night. It's already 8 p.m. and we have a really early morning..." Lena says standing up. "But I still have to do my Science project! And Carlos does too!" Logan shouts. "And James and I still have to do our book reports!" Kendall adds. "Katie and I will finish helping you guys...Lena is right, her and Allie have to be at the studio really early tomorrow." Mama Rush says trying to rain in Logan before he has a melt down. "But I was going to the studio with the girls tomorrow!" Katie shouts. "It's just a meeting Katie..we won't be singing till later on in the day...sleep in tomorrow and we'll pick you up later K?" Allie says going over to give Katie a hug- night. "Fine..." Katie says hugging back. "But Kendall and I don't have any book for our reports..." James says starting to panic. "Come over to the the apartment and we can help ya out quick..." Lena says as she too gives Katie a hug- night. "Night Mama Rush...Night guys! Good luck with the Science project! We should see ya tomorrow!" Allie says walking out the door.

"Wow!" James says as he looks at all the books. "This is Alot of books!" Kendall adds. "I tried telling her that we really didn't Need to bring All of them..." Lena says getting a glass of water. "So I didn't...this is only 3/4 of my books...it pained me to leave the others..." Allie says with a sigh. The guys just look at her. "What? I love books!" she says with a smile and grabs a book. "Here..._Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _, a classic..." she says heading it to Kendall. "I read this one." he says looking at her. "Who hasn't?" she says with a smile. "Me!" James says still looking at all the books. Allie just looks at him, "This is going to be a problem isn't it?" she asks him. "A face this good looking was not ment to be stuck looking in a book..." James says moving his hand all over his face. "So...what you are saying is that I...am not good looking?" Allie asks walking right up to him. Kendall burst out laughing. James looks wide eyed. "I...I didn't...what I meant was..." James says trying to recover. Allie just laughs, "I'm just playin James...here what about this one?" she asks handing him the book Beastly. "This the modern day version of Beauty and the Beast." she states. "Hmmm...I think I know this one..." James says looking at it. "Good!...well guys I think us chicks are going to call it a night!" Lena says coming out of the kitchen. "Thanks ladies!" James says walking over to the door. "Yeah...thanks for bailing us out." Kendall says at the door. Allie walks over to the close it behind him, Kendall stops half way out. "So...we'll see ya tomorrow?" he asks her. Allie just smiles, "If you're lucky...Good night Kendall!" Allie says leaning on the door. "Night Allie..." He says with a smile. "Night Lena!" he adds shouting. He could hear Lena laugh. "Night Kendall!" Lena shouts back. Allie laughs and waves as she starts to close the door. "See ya tomorrow..." Kendall says when he's out in the hallway. "Kendall!" Allie shouts opening the door again. Kendall stops and looks at her. "I never said Welcome back!...it was nice to finally meet you!" Allie says leaning out the door. "It was nice meeting you too!" he says with a smile. Allie smiles back, "Good night Kendall...Again...Now got your homework done!" she says waving her hand at him. Kendall laughs. "I'm goin...I'm goin!" he adds. Allie laughs again and closes the door for the 2nd time. Kendall looks back at the closed door. "Yeah...it's good to be home..." he says walking back into his apartment.

**Well? what did ya think? **

**I love Harry Potter and the book Beastly...I thought James could relate...lol**


End file.
